Stars are all that's left
by Hannah-MaKayla
Summary: "I love you." I knew what he was doing. Yes, he was restoring the world, but he was losing his life. I saw his purple body crumple after using all of his energy to save the world. And he was doing it for me, Cynder, ex- Terror of the Skies. {Rated T for me being parianoid}


_**The stars are all that's left **___

"I love you." I knew what he was doing. Yes, he was restoring the world, but he was losing his life. I saw his purple body crumple after using all of his energy to save the world. I caught him and put his head in my lap. "Go." He whispered to me, almost all of his life force gone. "No. Come on, I'll carry you." I was sobbing now. "We both know you can't do that." I looked around, wondering what I could do. "Then I'll heal you." He looked me in the eye, his losing their glow. "Cynder, no." I knew a way to heal from my days under Malefore; it was easy to do. I placed my paw over his heart. "Even you don't have the heart…big enough for the…both of us." My energy flowed into Spyro and out of me. I gasped. He was still the same; it didn't work. "No." I sobbed and the tears flowed down my cheeks. I knew what was going to happen.

"After going through Hell, it ends like this." Spyro chuckled sadly. "You have to go," I looked at him again. "Before the cracks close, or there will be no way out." I shook my head. "If you're going to stay, so will I." He sighed and sat up. "Cynder, it is too late for me. I will die in a few minutes. I'm still using my energy to fix the world. You have a lot more to life. Go." I shook my head. "No, I-"

"Go." I looked around. I knew I had about thirty seconds. "Then say it." He smiled. "I love you." His smile faltered and his eyes slowly closed as if I was the last thing he wanted to see. And then his heart stopped beating. I wiped my tears and picked him up, a new thing driving me. I slid his body into my arms and flew out through a crack. The sun was shining and the birds were singing in the Valley of Avalar.

My feet touched the grass and I place him in my lap again, waiting for a miracle. After a while, I felt the weight of Spyro change a little. I looked down in hope, but all I saw was nothing. Of course, when a dragon dies, their body follows. I looked to my left claw to see a single purple scale. A final piece of the hero given to his lady. I sobbed and screamed and yelled my sadness into the woods for hours. My heart literally ached. When you lose someone, it feels like you're falling down a never-ending black abyss. My eyes flicked to the scale again; I pulled out one on my right shoulder and tried to place his into the hole. It fit, and it was in the center of one of my silvery markings. I put my head on the grass. It still smelled like his strong scent. He always smelled like the rain. I stayed there for a good half day, still in shock.

"Cynder?" I heard the voice of Hunter come from behind me. His golden fur was tinted red with blood; his clothes were ragged and most of his claws broken off. His signature bow was slung over his back with an empty quiver. I managed a smile. "You two did it." His green eyes flicked around the area. "Where is Spyro?" I closed my eyes and let one tear slip down my cheek in response. "Oh, no." He sat next to me and put his head in his hands but stayed silent. His head shook like he wasn't going to accept it. I put my head on my paws again. The place where I replaced my scale with his was bleeding freely. "Your shoulder." He tried to touch it, but he was stopped by my look of warning. "Oh,"

The sky was now turning a blue shade and the stars were peeking out. I looked up, wanting to see something that comforted me. There was a new constellation in the heavens. It looked like…Spyro. I started to cry without sound. My shoulders were racked by sobs. "We need to return to Warfang with the news." I shook my head. I couldn't face them, Sparx especially; I broke my promise. Instead of arguing, he picked me up. I wasn't a large dragoness, but I wasn't tiny either. I let him carry me a ways before getting down and walking. He nods to me. "We will make camp tonight and continue in the morning." I nodded and set to gathering firewood. The logs were dry and I stacked them in a pile. I clacked my claws together to make a spark. Sparx. Where was he? Hunter came back with a deer and roasted it over my fire. I watched the flames and was reminded of the belt of fire and Ignitus. Spyro was crushed; I was too, but I just hid it well.

"What happened? How did you two do it?" I shook my head, it was to early for that. I needed time to grieve. He nodded. We ate and watched the fire die down to embers and cinders. I felt like I died. I felt like the world wasn't worth living in. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I stayed up until the dark and comforting hold of sleep took me.

I dreamed that Spyro and I were still in the valley of Avalar. He was chasing me around in the sky just above the treetops. When I woke up and he wasn't beside me, I cried again. When I stopped, I noticed that Hunter wasn't there. I got up and decided to look for him. He was down by the stream near the Forbidden Passage, the route he, Spyro and I took to Warfang for the first time. His fur was now clean, but his clothes were still ragged. He walked to me and motioned to the passage. "We will take this way since it is shorter." I didn't need an explanation; I knew from the maps that this was the easiest and fastest way to get to Warfang. A nod was my only answer since I still didn't yet trust my voice.

The walk in the passage was shorter than expected. On the way, Hunter gave me an update on what happened while Spyro and I were gone. "Sparx did a good job on leading us to and from the Underground City. When we thought it was safe, all of the creatures, the Guardians first, emerged to find the world as though nothing happened. They went straight to work on checking the populations and rebuilding the city. The moles have done a great job in the small amount of time they've had. I was immediately dispatched to find you two. As you can see," -he motioned to his appearance- "I didn't stop to clean up." I smiled at him, a look of what I hope was reassurance that he was in good shape considering what he had been through. "I do not mean to be rude, but you haven't said anything since…..Why?"

"I loved him." The reaction on his face was notably surprised. I knew he didn't expect that. "Oh, I see. I am also guessing that this will be our little secret." I smiled and nodded, silently thanking him for not going off like Sparx probably would. "So, everyone made it out alright?" He nodded. "What happened to Sparx? He is my responsibility now, I guess." Hunter laughed. "He has seemed to become quite the hero among the other dragonflies. The females revere him as though he is a magical being." I laughed harder that ever at that moment. Hunter was very diplomatic and the way he said that, trying not to be offensive but still had a tone of amusement, was enough to earn a laugh.

We walked for a while joking about Sparx. When we came to the exit, I was amazed once again at the sheer ability of those little moles. "Do I tell them?" Hunter asked, looking me. "I will." He nods and continues down the bridge that leads to the place where the Guardians were staying. Terrador saw me first and pointed us out for the others to see. "Cynder!" Sparx flew to me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You guys did it!" The others were walking to us now, all smiling and happy and not knowing the news. "Where is purple butt?"

I looked at all their faces, knowing that they would soon show pain. "Sparx, I-I tried to keep my promise. But-Spyro chose to-he used-I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do. I even tried to heal him, but it was too late." I sobbed. He looked at me. "Malefore?" I shook my head. "It was too late. We killed him, but the Destroyer already made it to the volcano. He used his life to put the pieces together again." The look on his orange face was something I'll never forget. It was a look of utter despair and sadness that no one could replicate. "Did you tell him?" he whispered so low that not even Hunter would hear it.

I looked at him again. "What?" He smiled. "I know what you felt for him. I didn't really like it, but you two were made for each other." I smiled a little and nodded ever so slightly. "What do we do now?" Terrador walked up. "Where is Ignitus?" I broke again. "He sacrificed himself so that we could get through the Belt of Fire."

I explained everything to everyone. Sparx now rested on my head propped against my horns. "Dang." I felt what seemed to be little drops of dew falling on my scales. I realized that Sparx was crying. "You okay?" He sniffled and said, "Yeah, just got a little whiff of-." He cut himself off. "Their sacrifice was a noble and just one, but it will not be met without grief and despair. We shall have a proper service for them both and testaments from those who knew and loved them." Volteer walked off after his statement to prepare for the services. "Are you going to testify?" Cyril asked me. I nodded. "Sparx?" The little dragonfly moved around to a more comfortable position on my head. "Yeah."

Cyril showed me to my room. It was spacious and had a small library in a room to the left. The walls were painted a black and had red detailing along with plenty white pillows and pelts for me. There was a chest for holding armor and a display for trinkets and other jewelry. Though, it would stay empty; I don't plan on accepting any jewelry that wasn't from Spyro. Even though he would want me to move on, it would still take some time for my heart to heal.

I didn't expect Sparx to stay in my room. He moved to the balcony, sniffling. "What happened?" I knew this was coming and was prepared. "It won't make things better." I stated, knowing I was about to cry. He nodded and I began, telling him of the battle with Malefore. "When he collapsed, I tried to heal him. He kept on telling me to leave, but I wanted to hear him say it." I looked to my shoulder where the caked blood was hiding the purple scale. I used my Wind to carefully blow it off for the scale to be seen. I walked to him. He was sitting on the rail, looking at the city below. "This is all that's left." He looked at it and even touched it. "Do you want it?" I asked. "No. You loved him just as much."

I was surprised that he didn't leave to his own room and actually slept on my head. I kinda figured why; I was with Spyro when he died and was one of the closest to him. In a way, I felt connected to him too. He was the closest to Spyro and he was okay when he wasn't being smart. He snored softly and I knew that he was asleep. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping for no nightmares or dreams of Spyro. No dreams came to me that night.

I woke up in the morning and didn't feel the warm weight of Sparx in the morning. A year had passed since my return. The Guardians and Hunter were always in search of the other dragons; from what I heard, they had succeeded. My eyes flicked around the room for him. I knew the city would know by now about Spyro and the ceremony would commence today. I got up and saw a complete set of pure black armor by the chest next to my bed. It was unlike the black and gold set I wore when we fought the golem. This one was specially made and fit very well I found when I slipped it on. The set didn't contain a helmet or a gauntlet for my right shoulder; that was okay. I liked the scale showing.

Out of my room I went. I walked around the building looking for Sparx and the Guardians. I saw a little mole scurry down the hall looking for something. "Miss Cynder!" he called in a deep voice. I walked in his direction and met him. "Master Terrador sent me to fetch you. They are in the courtyard."

The courtyard was still in reconstruction but looked fine other than that. Sparx was there and so was the Guardians. "Cynder. Good we need to discuss something." I heard Terrador say. My claws clacked on the stone floor as I walked toward them. The sun was just peeking over the mountains and moles were still drawing up plans around the edge of the yard. "We are trying to plan the ceremony and need your consent." Cyril stated. "We have Ignitus' planed but want to know about Spyro's."

They rambled on about the details and such. "Then you and Sparx will say your piece. We will say our pieces and it will be over. Do you approve?" Sparx and I nod and they dismiss us. "Cynder!" Volteer called. I turned back just as I stretched my wings to take off. "There will be a bombardment of dragons and dragonesses arriving presently since the war is finished. I would advise you to remain indoors for our present state of being. Unless you want to be bombarded with thanks and proposals." I felt my muscles contact to make a confused look. "What?" Volteer motioned for us to continue walking. We walked inside to the library, and I sat down by a table, Volteer looking around for a book.

"I seem to have forgotten that you weren't raised in the proper educate of draconic society. You see," he said as he pulled a book off of one of the many shelves in the room lit by the sunlight coming through the panes. "Our society is placated-" I cut him off, "English please." He smiled and nodded. "The society of dragons in built off of skill, connections, and beauty. I doubt that any of the dragon, young and older, males will be able to ignore your beauty or sheer skill in fighting and elements. You also have good connections with the other Guardians and I. There will be some proposals based solely off of those characteristics. Some will try to get to know you, though." I laughed at the sheer shallowness of the dragon race. Basing love off of power and connections? I planned to change this.

"You will be attending classes with others of your age. The classes will be on society, history, elemental, and combat training. They will be taught by elders such as myself. I will be teaching the history and society with Cyril. Terrador will be teaching the aerial combat classes and we will all contribute to the elemental and battle training, including you." I starred at him. "Me?" He nodded. "You are the only fit and healthy dragon or dragoness that has your impeccable skills in the dark elements. Though some may not trust you at first, but once they learn the history that you and Spyro shared, they will see reason." He looked at the sun outside. "Oh, my! It is time for the ceremony." We quickly walked to the courtyard were the other Guardians and Sparx were waiting on a stone stage, the courtyard completely reconstructed. Those little allies work fast! "We are waiting for some of the moles, cheetahs, and dragons coming."

Around ten minutes later, Hunter and the tribe of cheetahs arrived with many of the moles trailing behind. We waited as the dragons arrived. I was amazed at the number that were still alive. They came with a regal atmosphere that surely belonged to the dragonflies or cats. Many were the usual colors of red, green, yellow, and blue. I did see a few pink and orange females along with a couple of white and silver others. Their ages ranged from hatchlings to elder that looked like death. And then I saw the blacks.

They came with a grace that I found the second most amazing thing I've ever seen. Each one was proportioned like me, but the males had even thicker horns. Their secondary color covered the same places my red-magenta on me. The other color ranged from white to red to silver to blue to gold. They flew in a thunder- a group of dragons-that blotted out the sun. "They came." Cyril was also watching the dragons flying to us and was just as amazed. As they came closer, I could see the details. The females were slim and sleek while the males were well muscled and larger.

The other dragons moved to make way for their landing, scales glistening in the afternoon sun, regarding them with sneers and glares. The blacks landed so quietly that you could hear a pin drop. I counted around twenty of my color and nearly broke my somber composure with gleeful squeals. Most were adults like the other colors, but I saw a pair of hatchlings and three about my age. "Welcome, dragons of all colors and ages." Terrador's voice boomed out and silenced the crowd. "I, on behalf of all of Warfang, welcome you. I am Terrador, Earth Guardian. The others behind me will introduce themselves in a moment." I felt many eyes settle on me, some glaring from the other colors and some from the blacks approving of me. "We are hear to rebuild our great society and hear of what caused the end of the war. Before any of this will commence, we need to grieve." He hung his head. "Ignitus, whom many of you knew and loved, is dead." Many cries of grief and sadness broke out.

"We will honor him with our testaments that will hopefully comfort those who cared for him." His piece was of friendship that lasted from hatching to now. Volteer's and Cyril's were about the same. It was my turn since Sparx wasn't saying one. "I am Cynder." I introduced myself. I heard many gasps and cries of, "Murderer!" That stung, but the blacks hissed and snarled at those who put me down.

"I was one of the many eggs Ignitus and the Guardians fatefully guarded in the temple. When the apes of the Dark Master came, Ignitus could only save one egg. He chose Spyro's. And I never resented him for that for I would have done the same thing. The apes took me to the Well of Souls where I hatched. Now, you need to know that in my imprisonment, never once did I have any choice. I was just a puppet whose strings were being pulled by Malefore. I killed and am not proud of it though, I couldn't have done anything even if I wanted to." I told them of my life and Ignitus. "Ignitus was a dragon that would die for you even if he didn't even know you. He believed in me when many of you, even the Guardians, lost hope that I still had a soul. I haven't told anyone of how he died until now." I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Spyro and I had to confront Malefore since the Destroyer had made its circle. We had to cross the Belt of Fire to get to his lair. Ignitus was with us. Since he was the Fire Guardian, he could give us protection from the flames. He….he sacrificed himself so that we could get through and defeat Malefore. Ignitus was the second most noble dragon I've ever met. He was more than I could of asked for as a mentor. He trusted me when very few ever did. He treated me like I was his. He was braver, more compassionate, and more selfless than anyone here." I nodded and backed away, tears streaming down my face. Sparx hovered near me.

Terrador said a few more words then motioned for Sparx and I to come up. "My name is Sparx. Now, many of you think that I don't belong here, but I do. Spyro, the dragon Cynder was talking about, was the one who saved all of you. He defeated Malefore, the Golem, and the Destroyer. He saved Cynder. And he was my brother." Sparx, with silent tears falling, told them of their life and of how they met and saved me. "He was selfless, brave, and everything the purple dragon should be. It is a shame that he is gone. It isn't just my loss or Cynder's, it's the world's." He finished and motioned for me to go. "Spyro saved me and believed in me when no one else would, even Ignitus. He was more of a friend than I could've ever asked for. Spyro was the one who really defeated Malefore; I was just help." I told them of everything after Sparx stopped. (He stopped at when Ignitus died.) "He sacrificed himself for all of you." I looked up into the sky. The new constellation was just showing. I showed it to them and finished. "I couldn't of asked for anyone better to be by my side in battle. And no one compares to him, now or ever." Sparx nodded in agreement.

Terrador stepped forward and declared that the ceremony was over. He showed the factions (based on color and element) where they would stay. Volteer escorted me to my room. I was quite tired and still in shock that so many dragons had survived the war, and, well, "my" wrath. Although, I was happy that so many dragons were going to attend the classes the Guardians and I were going to teach.I was also hoping and praying that everyone would accept me. I remembered the three dragons in the Shadow faction that were my age.

One was a female who's secondary color was a deep blue that would have no problem blending in with the ocean. She only had two horns that were spiraled and a pure white. The other two males were of the same size. The larger one had more muscles and the secondary color was a pure silver. It shined like my armor when polished and lying in the sun. The smaller male was less muscled and had larger horns. His other color was a deep green like Terrador's. His three horns were unlike the other male's curved ones. His were straight and long.

I walked to my room slowly, still thinking on the classes and other dragons when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to my right and saw an orange and pink dragoness smiling at me. Her eyes were the prettiest blue. "Hi. I'm Hera!" she said cheerfully. "Cynder." She smiled again and whispered, "My Faction, the Exotics, sent me to tell you that we hold _nothing_ against you. I know that the Blues do, but they are always so arrogant and stuck-up!" I smiled at that. Her voice was naturally cheerful and held a tone of excitement. "Are you going to the classes?" she asked me. "Yeah. I'll be teaching the elemental and combat classes too." Hera stared at me with bright yellow eyes. "Wait, did your eyes just change color?" She nodded. "That's why I was put in the Exotic Faction! They change with my mood."

Sparx decided to zoom over here just as Hera was leaving. "Who's she?" I explained to him what she was doing. "Oh, and I have to go to the Etiquette and Society classes with you since I'm sooooo imbedded in you guys' society already." I smiled at that and said, "You can't sit by me, though." He looked at me like I'd lost my mind. "Like I'd want to. I plan on being the school bully!" Sparx struck a pose that showed his "muscles" and put a scowl on. We shared a laugh and walked to my room.

I got in and decided to look at my mini library. Before I moved, I decided to slip off my armor. "Oh, NICE!" I looked over to where Sparx was hovering on the balcony. He was covered white…..poop. He was in a spread eagle form while trying to shake it off of his arms. "A bird decided, 'oh, hey! Let me crap on him!' Sick!" I laughed and walked to him; I used my Wind to blow it off of him and over the balcony. He thanked me and helped me with a latch on my armor. "Grrrnnnfff!" He was yanking on a latch that held my chest piece. "So much for school bully!" I said, laughing at his futile attempts to unlatch the armor. "_Not. _….helping!" He finally managed to get it off. "Thanks."

I walked through the door that led to my personal library, observing the craftsmanship of those little moles. My eyes flicked around the room for a good book to fall asleep reading on. I saw the symbols, " "" I knew that it was a book on the Dark Elements. I picked it up and moved back to my room. Sparx was almost sleeping where he stood, and he laid down on my head when I did.

I knew that today was probably hard on him, but look at the sheer size of the race of dragons! Today was hard on me too, but I had to keep in mind what Ignitus once said. He told me that a rainbow will only come after the rain; the sun will always shine again. And to always look on the bright side. I did miss Spyro and will be wounded for a long time, but I knew, grudgingly, that one day, I will move on. I opened the book and began a chapter on teaching the Dark Elements. Soon, my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

I woke up to Sparx trying to put on my gold gauntlets. "What are you doing?" I asked, still slightly sleepy. "We…..are…..going…..to…..be…..LATE!" He yelled as the latch clicked into place. "Crud!" I shouted as I put on the rest of my armor. I yelled at Sparx to get some wax and order a mole to bring up breakfast. He came back and went to work on shining my scales while I ate. He ate as he finished up. I asked a mole where the classes were being held. He told me and I rocketed to the Temple. I used my Wind to speed me up and I got there in ten seconds tops. Sparx was a little behind when I arrived in the class room.

"Hey, Cynder!" Hera yelled from across the room. Thank goodness the class hadn't started yet. Sparx came panting and wheezing behind me just as Hera came over. She was wearing turquoise armor that matched her eyes. "Aren't you sooooo excited? I was the first one here! I can't wait until the element and combat classes." I smiled at her and whispered, "I think you made a few enemies by coming over here." She laughed and looked around. "Like I care! I've got the ex-Terror of the Skies watching my back." We laughed as the three blacks I saw yesterday came over. The female was wearing a set of white armor and smiled at me. "Hi, Cynder. I'm Krystal." She extended a blue paw for me to shake. The smaller male that had on deep green armor looked at Sparx. "Who's the glowstick?" Sparx flashed up to him. "The question is, 'Who are you, smart-a-" I slapped him on the back of his head with the blunt of my tail blade to cut him off. "This is Sparx, Spyro's brother." I answered as he was recovering from being temporarily blinded by Sparx's attack. "The name's fitting." Krystal chuckled. The silver and black male said in a deeper voice, "I'm Centinel." He extends a talon which I shake. His armor is a deep silver. "The name's Kual." the other male said, finally recovered. I shook his hand and looked around at the class.

I saw a pair of twin silvers, a male and a female both wearing red armor. A pink with light green armor was talking to them along with a deep blue and white male wearing sky blue armor. I saw a red with orange armor ogling at the pink and a green talking to him. The green female looked like a young and thin Terrador wearing orange armor also. "Oh, that's Terra and Nova. The twins." Hera named off the silvers. "Spangler is the pink. Blue is Blitz. The red male is Burst. The green girl is Giza." I saw a yellow male with blue armor talking to a blue female with white armor and a green male wearing brown armor. "Those are Dazer and Aqaze and Quake." I also saw a red female with pink armor, brown male with deep green armor, pink and blue female with silver armor, white female, and a white male. Both whites wore white and silver armor. "That's Farsrin, Slash, Myist, Snowleous, and Wilian. Slash, the twins, and Myist are in my Faction. Spangler and Burst are in the Flame Faction. Snowleous and Wilian are in the Wind Faction. Aqaze is an Ice with Blitz. Farsrin is in the Fear Faction. Giza and Quake are in the Earth Faction. You know what Faction they are in." She motioned to Krystal and the others. "You joining the Shadow Faction?" I shake my head. "Not quite yet." Centinel nods, an understanding look in his eyes.

Volteer walks in and begins class with an intro and finishes with an explanation on the sundial-schedule. He dismisses us and says, "Cyril will be teaching Etiquette class tomorrow at this time! Go to the arena where Terrador is waiting for your aerial battle training." I knew where the arena was and led the others to it.

The arena was made with a golden marble and could seat up to a thousand dragons in the seating area. There were eight dugouts for each of the eight elements. There was a shade over the top of the roof that kept out the harsh sun and rain but still let the light through. Terrador was sitting in the center of the arena and was waiting for us. "Good. Everyone here?" Sparx flashed up to the seating to watch. I nodded. "All right. Let's start with a rooster. Cynder, come here please."

I walked to him. "You got a plan?" he whispered. He meant a strategy and I nodded. "Take you pick!" he boomed out. I looked around. "Quake!" I called out. I wanted to see what he had. Terrador motioned for him to come up and the others to sit down. They all moved back at the speed of lightning. "The rules are simple. No elements. No wing shots. Watch the blades and claws. Who ever is pinned on the ground first loses. The winner picks who the loser fights next. Got it?" We both nod. I fly up to the top of the arena, knowing what to do. Quake follows and Terrador yells, "GO!"

I dive down to the ground and wait for him to follow; he does. I pull out of the dive and pull a twist so that I am above him. I wait for him to find me before I flash towards him. I pull up so that the flat part of my tail blade hit his nose. He growled and I let out a laugh. I let him chase me until he is tired out. I silently glide around him, teasing the large male. He swings at me; I catch his claw and stop beating my wings. He is now holding me up and straining to keep aloft. My wings beat again so that I could jump and grab his other talon. I smiled at him and flipped around so that I was on top. I slammed him into the ground ten feet below us. "Cynder wins!" Terrador bellows.

I help Quake up and say, "Don't get aggravated so easily next time." Hera looks at me with a reverence along with the others. "Cynder, can you explain how you came up with that strategy?" Terrador asks. "When Spyro and I were in the Valley of Avalar, we encountered some large gremlins. I used that technique on Quake since he is larger than I am. It annoys the enemy and keeps your strength up. You turn their strength against themselves." Terrador nods and looks at the sundial. "We have time for another brawl." I chose Kual to face Quake. In a few minutes, Quake pinned him down by using pure strength.

"Let's go to the Temple's training room and wait for the others." We had a race to the Temple. I win followed by Wilian and Snowleous. We walk to the training room. I walk into the room Spyro was trained and Sparx breaks down. I knew it was hard to be in here with me. And I know he would rather Spyro be here than me, but I do too. He sits on a window sill and watches. Terrador arrives along with a red elder and the other Guardians. He looked like an older, larger Ignitus. "Students, this is our new Fire Guardian replacement, Inferno. He is Ignitus' brother." Terrador motions for me to come up. "Cynder will organize you into your groups while we prepare the floors." I have a good idea on what to do. "Follow me!" I yell over the rumble of the floor. We jump to a platform.

"Fire's over there," I point to another platform. When I organize the students, I realize that there is about ten that _I_ have to teach. There is five on Shadow, two on Wind, two on Fear, and one on Poison. I began to think I had bitten off more than I could chew. Hera was in the Fear portion along with Farsrin. The twins were being trained in Dark Fire while all of the blacks were Shadow. Giza was the only poison dragoness being trained; the whites were in Wind. I really needed a schedule going up. "Everyone under my training, move to the next room." I ordered. They were standing around looking at each other. "Sit on one of the platforms." They all acted like I was a grand master. I told them all to watch very carefully. I decided to show them a Shadow fury first. "Get back; if any of you experience dizziness, put a talon on a red crystal." I order. My feet move to the middle of the floor and summon a few gremlins, an ogre, and three commander apes.

I hear my students gasp at the size of the enemies. I let them rush at me as I rise up off of the floor, thinking of the darkest place I have ever been. My thoughts trailed to the Well of Souls. The darkness enveloped me and I welcomed it. I felt it flow through my veins and out of my scales. The enemies were closing in; I let loose my Fury. I opened my eyes to see my power. The Shadow covered and suffocated the ogre and blinded the apes while it swallowed the gremlins whole. I felt the entity of Shadow rise up in me. I was very familiar with this spirit and treated her like a friend. She would hold a place in my mind while the fury came over. Her name was Slytha, the first Shadow _**dragoness**_. There were plenty Shadow DRAGONS before her though. _Nice to see you again, Cynder. _She always spoke to me nicely._ A display! Do you mind?_ I gave her a no.

She rose out of my mind and into the room. Slytha was a spirit, but she could till take a physical form and attack for me as long as I funneled her energy. I knew what she was doing and summoned ten apes, thirty gremlins, and three ogres. _Perfect_. She roared and breathed a massive stream of Shadow Fire, killing all of the gremlins. The ogres charged me and swung their fists. She swooped in front of me and covered me in her protective wings. _You have lost hope that he will return._ I have, because he is dead. I held him as he died._ Everything is not as it seems. _She finished the others with a portal to the Realm of Shadow that sucked them in, and then she left me with a parting, _Goodbye, my daughter_. Yes, she was my mother. And she left me with a question in my mind. What did she mean when she said that "he will return?" I do not dare to get my hopes up, though.

The fury subsided and I saw the room without the deep blue tint. Most of the dragons were shaking and hugging the crystals. "Dang!" Sparx yelled. "I didn't know you had it in you!" Hera looked at me with deep red eyes. "Who or what was that?" I motion for them to come down. "That, my friends, was Slytha, Shadow Spirit. She is and will always be the most powerful Shadow dragon or dragoness. She is my mother." Krystal looked at me. "_The_ Slytha is you mother? No wonder you are the Shadow mentor!" I smile. "Back on the platforms!" I summon three green crystals to refuel myself.

"Now, I have a schedule going. Shadow learners, you will come to me at one hour after sunset. The rest will come in this order after Terrador's class: Fear, Poison, Wind. Dismissed!" I watch as they look around with wide eyes as though they were dropped here through a wormhole. Hera stayed along with Snowleous. "Dang!" Hera walked over to me. "We wanted to see the Fear and Wind furies!" Snowleous exclaimed. I smile and summon another green crystal. "Okay. Snowleous, can you stand in the center here with me?" She moves over by me and gives me a nervous smile. "Hera, you need to come to the center, unless you want to be pulverized by rocks and wind." She hurried quickly over and stood beside Snowleous. "Hurricane time!" Wind is one of my favorite elements because of the damage it does. I summon a couple of rocks between my size and the size of Sparx.

A legion of gremlins appear containing about fifty of them. I begin about thirty tornadoes and a large mist/fog cloud. After they were blinded, I unleashed the hurricane. Willa was the Wind spirit that came to me now. _Friend, how nice it is to see you._ She helped control the wind so that the boulders were lifted out of the ground and debris thrown everywhere. _A new one to welcome into the legions of Wind!_ I knew she meant Snowleous and continued my display_. Welcome. I look forward to seeing you command the winds of the land._ She left us and repaired the room. "'Command the winds of the land'? Cool." Hera was laughing, her armor was cocked out of place. "Fear!"

Since Wind isn't a taxing element, I went ahead and showed them the Fear fury which contained a lot of screeching and the Fear spirit Faila. "Cynder, thank you." They were both still partially paralyzed as I blew Wind over them, a.k.a. the antidote. "Thanks. Anyone know what time it is?" Terrador walked in and answered Hera's question. "Curfew."

I needed to question Slytha about what she said. I decided to access the realm of Shadow when Terrador left me to mull over the things that today contained. She mustn't had wanted to talk to me that minute so I walked to my room, looking for Sparx. I found him in the dining room with the others. "Cynder!" Krystal called, waving a wing. I walked to her table where Sparx was retelling the battle of the Golem. "And they cracked the skull of the Golem open and destroyed the crystal." I walked to them. "All the while, Sparx was hiding behind the pillars in the tower." They laughed. "How big was it?" Kual asked. "I was as big as its eye." I stated. His eyes widened and Krystal's jaw dropped. Centinel was laughing, "Insane!" I picked up a piece of jerky and chewed on it while Sparx gave a good description of the Golem.

After a while, the Glow, as Kual called Sparx, and I were in my room. I took off my armor and told Sparx to cover for me. "Where you going?" he asked. "Slytha owes me an answer." He nods and moves to the balcony. I summon the Shadow spirit and close my eyes. _You called_? Slytha arrived and began a conversation. _You owe me a few answers. Take me to the Shadow realm._ I feel a nod and concessions slips from my grasp.

The Shadow Realm was like the Enchanted forest inside Convexity. There were many plants and Shadow rivers occupying the land. "Welcome, my daughter." I turned to see Slytha and smiled. Her white occupies where my red is. We touched horns, an affectionate greeting between Shadow dragons. "What is it you needed to ask?"

"What did you mean by, 'he will return'? Spyro?"

"My dear, I cannot say."

"What?! I come all the way here and get my hopes up to not get an answer?!"

"I am not allowed to say."

"Who says?!"

"The new Chronicler."

"Who cares-! Wait, the 'new Chronicler'?"

"A friend of yours." She looks out to the three rising moons. "I believe that I am allowed to take you to see him." She spread her white wings and left the ground; I followed her. We flew past many unknown creatures and ruins before coming to the Moon Temple. "Slytha?" an old and familiar voice called. I thought I had heard the last of his voice in the Belt of Fire. "Ignitus,"

I awoke crying and sobbing. Spyro wasn't returning to me. He would stay in the Realm of Ancients while I stayed and lived on the earth. Even after death, I couldn't see him because I would go to the Void where most go. No. I couldn't stand for this. Maybe they were wrong. My love was a cut away. I moved to the balcony where Sparx was asleep. I knew what I was doing. I moved him inside and I grabbed a piece of paper. I told him exactly where he could find me. The note said,

Sparx,

I love all of you, but you know that I will never fully recover from Spyro's death. You can find me in the Valley of Avalar. Do not morn me. I was unhappy. I will miss you all and love you. This is the last night I will be away from Spyro. This is the last night feeling like this. I wanted to say goodbye; I didn't want you to see me cry. I'm fine. This is the last night I'll spend alone. Read this note so I'll know you know how badly I feel for doing this. This is my last night. I'm so sorry.

-Cynder

P.S. I will tell Spyro how much you miss him. I love you all.

I flew to the Valley of Avalar, knowing what I was doing. I landed on the largest waterfall. I looked at the valley, bathed in moonlight. "Goodbye." I let a single tear slip down my cheek as I raised my tail blade to my neck. And I slit my throat.

I heard breathing and lowered conversations. My eyes refused to open. Where was I? "She cannot stay here! She isn't one of us!" a deep male voice rumbled. "She did this for me!" I knew that voice. The argument progressed for a while. "No! We vote!" another voice spoke. "All in favor of letting the she-dragon from Hell stay, stand over there. Three. All in favor of sending her to the Void? Thirty-two. She goes." I could tell that that wasn't good. "Then I'm leaving." His voice gathered many gasps of shock. "If you go, you can never come back." An ancient voice cut through the shock. "So be it. I would rather never come back here again than spend eternity without her. Send us back to Earth." His voice rang out. I felt a presence linger beside my head. "We're coming back, my love." And then I blacked out again.

I open my eves to see myself in the Valley of Avalar. The sun was shining and the world was still at peace. And then I looked to my side. There he sat, scales glowing, a slight smile played on his lips. He was perfect in every way. And he was mine. I spoke his name, "Spyro," He twitched in his sleep, not waking. I smiled and nudged him. His eyes popped open. They were his deep amethyst, glowing eyes. "Cynder." I felt joy unspeakable and full of glory. I leaned down and hugged him, taking in his scent, his color, his scales, his _muscles_. I leaned back and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you," he whispered. The sound of it sent shivers down my spine. "And I love you." I say. Hesitantly, he leans in…..and kisses me. It feels wonderful in every way.

We break apart, gasping. "Why didn't you come back?" The tears begin to flow down my cheeks. He kisses them away. "It's not like I had a choice until you came." I sighed. I pulled out the scale in my shoulder. "I believe this belongs to you." He looks at his shoulder where the scale came from and shakes his head. "Keep it. I only wish I had one of yours." I pulled out one from my neck. "Here." Spyro places it where his was missing. "You know we've got to go back. I kinda wrote a suicide note." I smiled. He rolled his eyes. "Dear Cynder." I gasp. "There are sooooo many dragons! Come on!" I fly out of the cave at full speed. He chases me around in the sky, just above the treetops. I realize that my dream wasn't a dream, but a prophecy. We speed to Warfang in its former glory. "Holy," Spyro was awed. "Let's go." We fly to the Temple, trying to avoid being seen in the twilight. I land on my balcony. Sparx is inside on the pillows, the note still on the table. I throw it to Spyro who burns it to a crisp. "Mommy, leave me alone." Sparx mumbles. I let Spyro wake him up. He walks to Sparx. "Hey, buddy. Wake up." Sparx cracks open an eye. "Hey, Spyro." He closes his eye again. "Wait, Spyro!" He hugs my love's muzzle. "I don't care how or why, but you're back." He begins to cry. "Come on now. I've already seen enough tears." Sparx releases him and flies to me. He gives me a golly-whopper right on my cheek.

"Watch it," Spyro warns. I slightly blush at his comment, but still like it. "Let's go see the Guardians." Sparx says. The sun still isn't up yet. "Why don't we wait for them to wake up. I know Cyril won't appreciate being awake at this time." We shared a snicker. "What's happened since I've been gone?" Spyro asked. Sparx and I began to tell him everything he had missed. "And then I woke up with you." We decided to make a quite entrance to the Guardians' chamber. I snuck down the hall with Spyro and Sparx in tow.

We made it to their chamber just as the sun came up. I peeked my head in to see them all getting their armor on. "Good morning," Cyril greeted. "Yes, it is." I grinned. "I think I've found a new student." Their eyes widened and Terrador rumbled, "I thought we had all of the dragons in Warfang at this very moment." I motioned for Spyro and Sparx to come in. They gasped. Volteer rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times. "Is that?" I nodded. Spyro walked closer. "In the flesh." The Guardians bumbled around before settling on a bow to greet the hero. After a few formalities and a long story from Spyro, we told them that Ignitus was Chronicler. "A job suited to his abilities and skill." Terrador stated.

Spyro and I were given the day off to tour the city and present the hero. "Go to the main balcony and wait for me. I'm going to round up all of the dragons." He nods and I speed off in the morning light. I catch Wilian and Snowleous on the way. "Round up all of the other dragons in your faction and go to the Temple's main balcony. Wait for me." I take off again when the siblings nod. They rocket off, using their element to aide them. I go ahead and move onto the Exotic Faction. I meet Hera and the Twins and relay the instructions to them.

After I round up all of the moles and cheetahs in the city, Hunter and I go to the Temple. I swim through the air while he tries to keep up by running along the rooftops. I didn't tell him what I was sooooo happy for, but I think he had a good feeling about what it was. We arrive at the Temple with a few sneers and rude remarks. I fly inside while Hunter stays outside while Terrador opens the meeting with a few greetings before saying, "I hope you all are liking your stay at Warfang, because it's about to change." I heard outcries of, "Wonderful! The black demon is going!" I felt Spyro tense up beside me. "It doesn't get to me." I try to keep him calm even though it did hurt to hear those words. He starred at the balcony where Terrador was trying to calm the crowd. "But," he says, "It gets to me." And he rockets outside. Spyro pushes past Terrador and yells to the crowd. "The 'black demon' helped me defeat Malefore. The black demon is named Cynder, and she is imperfect, sure. But she is better than any of you! She is amazing just the way she is." I follow him slowly. "This is Spyro, the One Who Saved the World." Terrador's voice is met with silence. Then the moles and cheetahs begin to cheer, followed by the Shadow Faction and Exotics. The others my age cheer and holler followed by the elders. Soon, the whole city is being shaken to the roots by the cheers for Spyro and I. I smile at him. In a little piece of forever, I know what I want: Forever to spend with my Spyro.

In the years after Spyro returned, the dragon race rebuilt itself. I finished training the others along with electing the Guardians for the dark elements. Hera and Nova became mates along with the following pairs: Terra and Centinel, Krystal and Kual, Blitz and Aqaze, Wilian and Myist, Snowleous and Dazer, Giza and Slash, Farsrin and Quake, and Spangler and Burst. They all made good couples. Hera and Nova moved off into a nice cave not far from Warfang and planned to start a family. Each of the dragons became masters, but only eight became Guardians. Terrador, Inferno, Volteer, and Cyril died a few months ago in their sleep. Quake, Burst, Dazer, and Blitz rose to follow their footsteps. Krystal, Giza, Farsrin, and Snowleous became the Dark Guardians, and, as tradition demanded, they were all females.

Sparx eventually met a female dragonfly named Season who could stand to become his wife. Spyro and I even have three little nieces: Silia, Siwet, and Sada. Sada is a pretty blue dragonfly while her twin sisters are a gorgeous green. The family lives in Zale Glade which isn't very far from Warfang.

The new Guardians began to build a new dragon city, and they gave the naming rights to Spyro and I. We named it Lighthorn so that it may be a star for others. I have many duties in Warfang as well as the rest of the world. Spyro decided that it would be best if I gained control over the ape population along with the rest of the dark creatures. I now manage Mutton's Forge along with the other lands that Malefore conquered. I keep it under a just rule of peace and try my best to reign in the apes. Many of them were serving the Dark Master just because others of their kind did. I killed the ones still wanting to conquer the world but left the others alive. The ones loyal to me became head of the armies. They fought what was left of the Dark Armies and would go to their home when they finished their duties. Many decided to save the name of the ape race by serving the Guardians for as long as their god permitted it.

The world was at peace. And Spyro was safe. And I felt complete.

READ ALONG INTO THE NEXT BOOK: Rebuilding the World. GBATC MY READERS! (-: (-B


End file.
